I Won't Say
by Mercedes no Inuarai
Summary: A vidfic starring Akane, Ranma, and DoCo; inspired by one of my favorite Disney songs...


**I Won't Say (I'm In Love)**  
A songfic by Jennifer De Salme a.k.a. Mercedes  
[matoko_hibiki@excite.com][1]  
[http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Springs/4862][2]

_DISCLAIMER_: The song, "I Won't Say," is from the movie soundtrack of Disney's Hercules. DoCo and all other Ranma1/2 characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Yes, I know that someone has already done this song, but it's been a while since I last read that version, so I honestly can't tell you who wrote it. I do remember what it was like, though, and decided to do my own take on it. My sincere apologies to whoever made the first attempt, I'd give you credit if I could remember your name. 

_Cast:_  
Megara - Akane  
The Muses - DoCo (minus Akane)   
********************************************  
*_We see the inside of Akane's room from outside her window. After a moment, Akane enters the room, closes the door behind her, and walks over to the window. She leans on the sill and looks down into the yard._*

*_Ranma is down near the carp pond, doing katas. Akane sighs and watches him._*

**AKANE:** If there's a prize for rotten judgment,   
    I guess I've already won that.  
    No man is worth the aggravation.   
*_Flashes of her fighting all the boys before school or fighting off Kuno's attentions._*  
*_Shaking her head, she turns away from the window._*  
    That's ancient history, been there, done that.

**The rest of DOCO (voice-over):** Who d'ya think you're kiddin', he's the Earth and heaven to you.  
    Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you.  
*_Show Ranma and Akane fighting; insulting each other_*  
*_Show the times that Akane is thinking of Ranma while waiting for him to rescue her, first in Toma's palace, then in the brig of Kirin's ship_*  
    Girl, ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of.

*_Akane is sitting at her desk, trying to do some homework and paying no attention to what she's writing. After a moment she looks at her notebook and notices that she's drawn a heart with Ranma's name written in it._*

**AKANE:** No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no.  
*_She frowns and scribbles over the doodle with her pen._*

**DOCO:** You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh oh.

**AKANE:** It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love.

**AKANE:** I thought my heart had learned its lesson.  
    It feels so good when you start out.  
*_The scene from the first episode where Akane is asking onna-Ranma if she wants to spar._*  
    My head is screaming, get a grip, girl,  
    Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.  
*_Flashes of all the times she's cried/ gotten upset because of Ranma's insults or after watching his other fiancees hang all over him._*

**DOCO:** You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling.  
    Baby, we're not buying, hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling.  
*_Show Akane's face just after Ranma tells her that she's cute when she smiles._*  
    Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad.

**AKANE:** No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no.

**DOCO:** Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love.

**AKANE:** This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love.  
*_Show Ranma and Akane playing Romeo and Juliet. Ranma is leaning over Akane, about to kiss her._*

**DOCO:** You're doin' flips, read our lips: You're in love.  
*_Show Akane daring Ranma to kiss her._*

**AKANE:** You're way off base, I won't say it.  
*_Show Genma and Soun saying that Ranma and Akane are in love and the latter two are denying it._*  
    Get off my case, I won't say it.

**DOCO:** Girl, don't be proud, it's O.K. you're in love.

**AKANE:** Oh.------   
*_The view changes back to the one from the beginning. Akane returns to the window and leans on her hand, watching Ranma. He notices her, stops his katas for a moment, and smiles up at her. She smiles back._*  
    At least out loud, I won't say I'm say in love.

   [1]: mailto:matoko_hibiki@excite.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Springs/4862



End file.
